Threeshots Series
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Take my heart and bring my heart with you, don't forget too make Notes and Words for make all clear, also make our love story like Love Paradise everyday./Fantao/Series
1. Take MY Heart

**Take My** **Heart**

 _ **You can take my heart**_

 _ **For a walk on the beach**_

 _ **You can take my heart**_

 _ **For a little trip**_

 _ **You can take my heart**_

 _ **Very close to your heart**_

 _ **You can take my heart**_

 _ **Forever if you**_ ** _like_**

* * *

Andai dia bisa mendengar isi hatiku, aku akan lebih sering mengatakannya.

Aku suka padamu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku menginginkanmu. Tapi bisakah?

Kenyataannya aku hanya bisa memendam rasa ini di lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam. Aku terlalu takut untuk mengutarakannya padamu, takut jika kau menjauh dariku.

Apa kau tahu? Aku sudah sangat senang setiap hari selalu melihatmu, bertemu denganmu, bicara denganmu dan bersentuhan denganmu, walau hanya sebatas memegang tanganmu dan memelukmu, itupun jika aku lepas kendali dan melakukannya secara tanpa sadar.

Dan kau hanya tersenyum padaku, berkata kalau kau tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Tapi apakah kau tahu? Sikapmu yang seperti itu membuatku semakin banyak berharap jika kau juga suka padaku. Yah, aku selalu berharap.

Tapi aku sadar, sikapmu yang selalu ramah padaku itu sudah sepaket dengan pekerjaanmu. Kau bekerja untuk orang tuaku, di tugaskan untuk mengawalku, kemanapun, dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Salahkah jika aku berharap lebih? Salahkah jika aku mencintaimu? Salahkah jika aku ingin kau untuk mengambil hatiku?

Andai kau dapat mendengar isi hatiku dan membaca pikiranku, maka aku tidak akan pernah bosan untuk melantunkan bait demi bait agar kau dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Agar kau mengerti, betapa aku minginginkanmu untuk mengambil hatiku.

Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bosan. Tidak akan.

"Mau tambah sayang?" suara lembut _Mama_ menyadarkan lamunanku. Ku alihkan tatapanku pada _Baba_ yang duduk di sisi kanan meja makan.

"Tidak _Ma_ , Tao sudah kenyang" tolakku halus. Dan ku harap _Baba_ tidak menyadari kecanggunganku saat ini.

"Biasanya tambah, ini penekuk esukaanmu kan" _Mama_ menatapku lekat. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Perut Zizi masih belum pulih _Ma_ " kataku beralasan, padahal sebenarnya aku sedang tidak nafsu makan. Tapi pagi ini harus sarapan, aku tidak mau membuat _Mama_ khawatir lagipula aku juga baru keluar dari Rumah Sakit gara-gara jatuh dari tangga. Bodoh ya aku?

"Perutmu Sakit?" giliran _Baba_ bertanya. Aduh, kumohon jangan tanya-tanya lagi, aku 'kan jadi berbohong pada kalian.

"Sedikit" hanya ini yang bisa ku jawab.

"Kamu yakin sudah bisa bersekolah?" tanya _Mama_ menatapku khawatir. Aku mengangguk, melahap potongan kecil _pancake_ dari piringku.

"Sudah kau bawa obat-obatnya Fan?" tanya _Baba_ kini menatap Yifan yang berdiri di belakang kursiku.

Jantungku seperti terkontraksi listrik jika nama _bodyguard_ ku itu di sebut.

"Sudah saya masukkan ke dalam tas Tuan Muda Tao" Yifan menjawab sopan, suaranya yang berat namun lembut semakin membuat jantungku berdetak riang.

 _Baba_ hanya mengangguk-angguk samar, kembali melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Uhm, _Baba Mama,_ Tao berangkat" ucapku, setelah menghabiskan susu di gelasku.

"Hati-hati di sekolah"

"Iya"

Ku gigit bibir bawahku saat Yifan menyediakan tangannya untuk peganganku berdiri dari tempat duduk.

Rasanya kakiku sakit sekali, maklum terkilir cukup parah.

"Maafkan saya sebelumnya Tuan Muda" ujar Yifan, belum sempat aku bertanya, tangan kokohnya sudah mengangkat tubuhku. Refleks ku lingkarkan tanganku ke lehernya.

Tuhan, pasti wajahku sudah semerah tomat saat ini!

＊＊＊

 _ **But not every heart**_

 _ **Belongs to any other**_

 _ **You and i**_

 _ **You and i are meant to**_ ** _be_**

* * *

Yah, suatu hari nanti pasti. Aku yakin. Mungkin aku hanya terlalu percaya diri, tapi aku juga merasakan ada sesuatu dari sikapmu akhir-akhir ini.

 _Can us?_

"Kau bercanda?"

Suara Dio membuatku harus berhenti di anak tangga kelima.

"Tidak, aku serius"

Eh? Yifan? Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Suaranya sih dari arah dapur.

"Tapi kenapa? Apa Tuan Muda tidak memperlakukan mu dengan baik?" ada nada gusar di suara Dio

Aku? Ada hubungannya denganku?

"Bukan Di" Yifan berkata lesu.

"Lalu apa? Kenapa kau mau berhenti?"

 **Deg!**

Aku menahan nafas. Kemana arah pembicaraan mereka? Aku mendadak cemas dan gelisah.

"...aku...kurasa aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku terlalu takut" ada nada putus asa di suara Yifan.

"Takut kau tidak bisa menahan perasaanmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Yifan. Tuhan...apa benar tebakanku soal percakapan mereka ini?

"Ya...aku takut kalau aku merusak semua ini..." suaranya masih terdengar lesu dan tidak bersemangat.

"Fan, cinta itu anugrah, seharusnya kau menjaganya, bukan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Apa salahnya kalau kau suka dengannya?"

Lututku rasanya lemas. Tidak tidak, aku tidak boleh berpikir terlalu jauh! Jangan Zi!

＊＊＊

I _ **'m the one for you**_

 _ **You're the one for me**_

 _ **You love me as much as i do**_

 _ **When you look at me and we're skin to skin**_

 _ **I wan't you, so please come in**_

 _ **And you love me more and more**_

 _ **And my love grows up with you**_

 _ **And you kiss me more and more**_

 _ **And i kiss you too**_

 _ **And i kiss you**_ ** _too_**

* * *

Kata orang, terdapat benang merah jodoh yang terikat di jari kelingking kita yang terhubung dengan jari kelingking lain yang menjadi penghujung benang merah di kelingking kita.

Setiap orang memiliki jodoh masing-masing. Tapi apakah kau adalah jodohku? Apa kita bisa menajadi satu? Kau untukku dan aku untukmu.

Aku melihat kejujuran di matamu. Sepasang mata berwarna abu-abu yang sering kali menatapku lembut, penuh arti.

Tapi aku masih terlalu takut untuk memastikan.

Tolong lihat aku, dengar isi hatiku, sentuh aku, cium aku dan carilah kebenaran di dalam mulutku.

Aku tak hentinya menggaruk rambutku yang tidak gatal pada beberapa kesempatan, tak lepas menatap buku Kimia yang membuatku pusing tujuh keliling selama tiga puluh menit ini.

Mengenaskan rasanya melihat halaman buku tulisku yang masih setengah kosong.

"Kita bisa istirahat sebentar kalau anda mau" kata Yifan yang duduk di depanku.

Aku tidak berani menatapnya, sungguh. Dan hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Salahku sendiri minta bantuannya untuk mengajariku membuat PR, padahal aku sudah tahu kalau akan seperti ini jadinya. Aku tidak akan sanggup menahan debaran di dadaku, apalagi di kamarku ini hanya ada kami berdua.

Tapi...apa aku coba mencari tahu saja ya? Siapa tahu aku bisa membaca atau mengira-ngira apa yang di rasakannya padaku.

"Uhm, _gege_ " aku beralih menatapnya ragu. Gugup.

"Ya?" Yifan balas menatapku tajam. Duh!

"B-boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja, apa yang ingin anda tanyakan?"

Geez! Tatapan mata itu, sanggup melumpuhkan cara kerja otak ku.

"Eeh..." aku benar-benar salah tingkah. "A..apa _gege_ betah bekerja disini?" tanyaku akhirnya. Memberanikan diri.

Yifan hanya menatapku untuk beberapa detik kemudian mengulas senyum tipis. Ah senyumnya!

"Tentu saja saya betah" jawabnya.

"Sikapku tidak menyebalkan 'kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Kenapa anda bertanya seperti itu?"

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Aku takut _gege_ tidak betah dan keluar dari rumah ini" ku tundukkan kepalaku agar dia tidak melihat wajahku yang sepertinya mulai memerah.

"Kenapa anda berpikir seperti itu, saya tidak akan kemana-mana"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia pasti menganggapku aneh, pasti.

"Boleh saya duduk di sebelah anda?"

Eh? Duduk di sebelahku? Ku angkat kepalaku cepat. Tanpa menunggu persetujuanku ku lihat Yifa bangkit berdiri dan kini duduk di sebelahku namun tidak dekat. Yah, aku memang lebih suka belajar di bawah daripada harus duduk di kursi.

"Saya akan pergi jika anda sudah tidak membutuhkan saya lagi" ujarnya, sanggup membekukan syaraf-syaraf di tubuhku.

Apa maksudnya?

Yifan mengulas senyum tipis melihat keseriusan di wajahku. Membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

"Saya ada disini hanya karena anda, jika anda sudah tidak menginginkan saya lagi maka saya akan pergi" ucapnya lagi.

Jujur saja, aku mengartikannya dengan versiku sendiri dan itu membutku takut.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang ku lakukan selanjutnya, yang ku sadari aku sudah memeluk pinggangnya. Aku tidak mau dia pergi.

Kurasakan tubuh Yifan bereaksi, aku tahu dia kaget tiba-tiba ku peluk seperti ini. Tapi itu bukan masalah, karena masalah yang sebenarnya adalah detak jantungnya yang berdetak cepat, seperti jantungku.

Mungkinkah?

Ku tekadkan hatiku untuk mendongak melihat wajahnya, dan seketika sepertinya jantungku berhenti berdetak. Mata abu-abu Yifan menatap lekat ke dalam mataku.

Baru ku sadari jika jarak wajah kami lumayan dekat, dan tatapan mataku tertuju pada bibir tebalnya.

 **＊＊＊**

 _ **If i take your heart**_

 _ **I will cheris it everyday**_

 _ **If i take your heart**_

 _ **I will heal these old wounds**_

 _ **If i take your heart**_

 _ **It's to make it happy**_

 _ **If i take your heart**_

 _ **It's forever close to**_ ** _mine_**

* * *

Apa yang harus ku katakan? Agar kau paham dan percaya jika aku mencintaimu, dan aku tidak pernah memandangmu sebagai bawahan _Baba_.

Bagaimana caranya untuk memiliki hatimu? Katakan padaku, apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya dan tidak akan ku buat kau kecewa.

Ijinkan aku memiliki hatimu...

" _Gege_ "

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja"

"Apa ada orang yang _gege_ sayangi?"

"...tentu saja"

"Boleh aku tahu siapa orangnya?"

"...maaf, saya tidak bisa mengatakannya"

"Aku tidak boleh tahu?"

"Maaf"

"Uhm, kalau begitu boleh aku tahu alasan _gege_ jadi seorang _bodyguard_?"

"Saya hanya ingin berguna untuk orang lain, menjadi _bodyguard_ salah satu caranya"

"Apa _gege_ tidak lelah?"

"Tidak, saya menikmati pekerjaan saya"

"Apa Yifan- _ge_ pernah berpikir untuk berhenti?"

"Ya, saya pernah"

"Lalu?"

"Saya belum ingin mengakhirinya saat ini, lagipula..."

"Apa?"

"Saya ingin memastikan sesuatu"

"Memastikan apa?"

"Hal ini berkaitan dengan apa yang saya rasakan"

"Apa yang _gege_ rasakan?"

Yifan menatapku sendu. Apa artinya itu?

"Maaf jika saya lancang, anda bisa memarahi saya"

"Maksut _gege_?" aku mengernyit tidak mengerti.

Aku semakin tidak mengerti saat Yifan meraih tangan kananku dan di letakkannya tepat di dadanya, di atas jantungnya yang berdetak, abnormal.

"Maafkan saya" ia tak menatapku dan melepas tangannya dari tanganku.

Tidak, tunggu, a-aku...apa ini artinya aku boleh mengambil hatinya? Atau memang sudah terambil olehku?

 **＊＊＊**

 _ **I don't care, i don't care**_

 _ **If i'm again carried away**_

 _ **If you swear, if you swear**_

 _ **To give me your heart in return**_

 _ **I don't care, i don't care!**_

 _ **If i'm again carried away**_

 _ **If you swear, if you swear**_

 _ **To give me your heart in**_ ** _return_**

* * *

Ibaratnya aku sudah berada di tengah lautan. Menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti, mengikuti kemana angin membawa perahu ku.

Terbawa dalam fantasiku tentangnya, berandai-andai yang tidak ku ketauhi pasti. Tapi aku tidak peduli, asal nanti semua penantianku terbayar, dan dia memberikan hatinya untuk ku...

" _Gege_!"

Ia yang sedang sibuk mencuci mobil di halaman menoleh padaku yang membawa secangkir kopi dan kue kering di piring kecil. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa anda yang membawakan?" tanyanya buru-buru meletakkan sebuah selang transparan ke tanah.

"Aku yang kesana!" kataku, mendahuluinya yang hendak menghampiriku.

Tapi tidak sengaja aku menginjak selang itu dan kakiku terpleset. Mataku terpejam refleks, pasrah terjatuh seperti cangkir kopi dan piring kue yang kubawa. Tapi bukan rasa sakit yang kurasakan, melainkan rasa hangat yang nyaman dan suara detak jantuitu

Eh?

Kubuka mataku dan mataku melebar melihat wajahku dan wajah Reita yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti. _God_.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya menatapku cemas.

"A-aduh! Sakit!" aku memekik keras.

Adududuh kakiku, sepertinya terkilir lagi. Oh _yeah, great!Aku b_

Yifan menopang tubuhku dengan hati-hati, hingga kini ia duduk di tanah dan aku duduk di paha kanannya dengan kaki lurus.

Ingat, PAHANYA! Argh!

"Ini yang sakit?" tangannya memegang pergelangan kaki kananku. Aku mengangguk, meringis menahan sakit.

"Sebaiknya di obati di kamar anda, tolong pegangan yang erat" kata Yifan.

Aku nyaris memekik kaget saat ia membopong tubuhku seperti pasangan pengantin baru, refleks ku peluk lehernya agar tidak jatuh.

Apa aku sedang bermimpi? Aku dapat merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang hangat, aroma tubuhnya yang gentleman. Semoga kami tidak segera sampai ke kamar, aku masih ingin seperti ini.

Tapi sialnya aku sudah berada di dalam kamarku, Yifan membaringkan ku perlahan ke tempat tidur. Ia hendak menegakkan tubuhnya, tapi dengan cepat ku tarik tangannya hingga ia membungkuk ke arahku kembali.

"B-bisa _gege_ jelaskan kenapa jantungmu berdetak cepat?" tanyaku nekat. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Yifan menatapku kaget.

"S-saya..."

Ku arahkan tangannya ke dadaku, aku ingin dia tahu kalau bukan dia saja yang merasakan debaran itu.

"Aku juga _ge_ , bukan cuma _gege_. Apa kamu tahu?"

Ia hanya diam, aku tahu dia pasti bingung.

"Aku menyukai dan juga mencintai _gege_ " aku mengaku. Yifan menatapku kaget, lebih kaget dari yang tadi.

"Tapi anda―"

"Jangan pernah berpikir antara majikan dan bawahan, aku tidak mau. _Gege_ juga suka padaku 'kan?" serangku tak sabar.

"Tidak, saya hanya―"

"Kumohon _ge_ , aku tidak peduli kalaupun hal ini hanya keinginanku saja, tapi kumohon padamu, berikan hatimu padaku, aku janji akan menjaga dan menyayanginya"

Yifan menatapku ragu. Apa yang kau pikirkan?

"Seharusnya bukan anda yang mengatakan hal itu" ia menunduk.

"Apa maksud _gege_?"

Yifan kembali menatapku, ada binar yang berbeda di matanya.

"Seharusnya saya yang memohon pada anda, agar anda mau memberikan hati anda, bukan sebaliknya" ujarnya lembut.

"J-jadi, _gege_ memang suka padaku 'kan?"

Yifan mengangguk. "Sudah lama, saya mencintai anda sejak hari pertama saya bekerja untuk keluarga ini" akunya.

"Jadi... _gege_ akan memberikan hati _gege_ untuk ku?"

"Tidak, tapi apa anda mau memberikan hati anda untuk saya?"

Aku tersenyum lebar, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Jadi ku sambar lehernya, memeluknya erat. Tidak akan ku lepas. Hati itu sudah jadi milik ku.

" _Take my heart ge_ " ucapku, menenggelamkan wajahku ke ceruk lehernya. Kurasakan dia balas memelukku.

"Sudah lama anda memiliki hati saya, apa anda menginginkannya?"

" _Yes i want, give it to me_ "

Yifan mempererat pelukannya di pinggangku.

" _I love you_ " bisikku.

" _I love you more_ "

" _Do you want to kiss me_?"

"...yeah, _i want to kiss you more_ "

Ku lepas pelukanku di lehernya, begitu pula Yifan. Kami saling menatap penuh arti.

" _And i kiss you too_ " desisku, sebelum bibir kami merekat.

Ciuman pertamaku dengan orang yang ku cintai. Ciuman yang lembut, lagi dan lagi.

Kini hati itu sudah sepenuhnya ada di genggamanku, begitu pula hatiku yang ada di genggamannya.

* * *

 _ **You can take my heart**_

 _ **Very close to your heart**_

 _ **You can take my heart**_

 _ **Forever if you like**_

 _ **If you swear, if you swear**_

 _ **To give me your heart in return...**_

 **＊** **FIN** **＊**

Current Song: Take My Heart

Artist: Soko

Ff remake(lagi), haha. Sampai ketemu lagi di seri selanjutnya ^^

 _Regards_ , Skylar


	2. Notes and Words

**Notes and Words**

 _Sequel from_ _Take My Heart_. _And this_ Yifan _version_ :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I wanna dance like no one's watching me**_

 _ **I wanna love like it's the only thing i know**_

 _ **I wanna laugh from the bottom of my heart**_

 _ **I wanna sing like every single**_

 _ **Note anda word it's all for you**_

 _ **Is this enough?**_

 _I'm not perfect, yes i'm_.

Rasanya aku ingin menghilang, lenyap, tak muncul di depanmu. Tapi apa aku bisa?

Senang, bahagia, takut dan hina bercampur menjadi satu di dalam hatiku dan kepalaku.

Aku tidak pantas, aku tahu itu. Tarian, tawa dan cinta yang ku miliki seolah tak sanggup mewakili semuanya.

Tak bosannya ku lantunkan nyanyian isi hatiku. Tapi apakah itu cukup?

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya yang tengah ku pikirkan, apa yang ku bingungkan, dan apa yang ku takutkan. Rasanya semua rasa yang ada mendera pikiran dan hatiku secara bertubi-tubi sampai aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan.

Satu yang pasti. Aku mencintainya, lebih dari apapun, lebih dari diriku sendiri. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga menjaga kepercayaan yang ia berikan padaku.

Dengan keadaan dan sosokku saat ini, tidak banyak yang bisa ku lakukan selain selalu membuatnya nyaman saat bersamaku.

" _Gege_..." suara serak Tao menyeret ku ke alam nyata.

Aku menoleh dengan gugup, karena ketahuan melamun, padahal aku sedang berada di kamarnya.

"Ya?"

Wajah manisnya terlihat pucat, bibir kucingnya yang berwarna merah muda itu kini agak memutih, dan sudah dua hari aku menemaninya di kamar ini karena demam tinggi yang menyerangnya.

Aku terdiam merasakan tangannya yang terasa panas menggenggam tangan kananku. Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi saat ini aku melihat kecemasan di matanya.

Kenapa?

"Ada yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku lembut, mengusap tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku.

Tao menggeleng lemah. Tatapan matanya itu seolah menelanjangi pikiranku.

"Apa yang sedang _gege_ pikirkan?" tanyanya lirih, namun aku cukup mendengarnya dengan jelas karena kamar ini terlalu hening.

Aku mengulum senyum tipis, walau aku yakin aku tidak tersenyum dengan baik saat ini, dan aku tahu anak manis yang sedang sakit ini tidak sebodoh itu untuk mempercayai senyuman 'palsu' ku.

"Aku sedang berpikir..." _shit_ , aku benar-benar bingung. "...bagaimana bisa kau hujan-hujanan di tengah badai seperti itu"

Yah, aku tidak harus mengutarakannya sekarang.

Ku lihat Tao menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Walau dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini dia tetap terlihat manis.

"Kalau aku tidak hujan-hujanan, pasti kucing itu akan mati" ujarnya dengan bibir manyun.

"Tapi sekarang kau jadi sakit 'kan?"

"Biarkan saja, aku tidak tega melihat kucing lucu itu di jalan" ia tak menatapku, lebih tepatnya menghindari tatapan mataku. Aku tahu dia takut aku marah.

"Lalu sekarang?"

Tao menggigit bibirnya. "...tidak masalah aku sakit, supaya _gege_ memperhatikan aku. Yifan- _ge_ terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini" ia merajuk.

Ku akui aku senang mendengarnya.

"Mau aku tidur di sebelahmu?" tanyaku, Tao menatapku kaget. Kemudian mengangguk dengan wajah merona.

Ku lepas jas yang ku kenakan dan meletakkannya ke pinggir tempat tidur, lalu merangkak naik dan berbaring di sebelahnya.

Tao mendekat padaku dan tak sungkan melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggangku, akupun begitu.

" _Baba_ tidak mencarimu 'kan?" suaranya teredam di dadaku.

"Tidak, tugasku sudah selesai" ku lesakkan wajahku ke lehernya. Hangat.

"Kalau begitu temani aku tidur, jangan pergi"

Aku tersenyum tipis, mengecup telinganya ringan.

" _With pleasure my majesty_ " bisik ku.

Tao semakin erat memelukku.

Kamu senang? Tapi apa ini semua cukup?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I wanna tell you and this is the only way i know**_

 _ **And hope one day you'll learn the words and say**_

 _ **That you finally see what i see**_

Aku cemas, dan kecemasan itu semakin besar ku rasakan. Tapi sungguh aku tidak mau membuatmu bersedih, apalagi sampai membuatmu menangis.

Namun sungguh, aku ingin kamu tahu, apa ketakutanku. Dan ku harap kamu mengerti, dan melihat semua ini dari posisiku.

Maafkan aku...

Aku merasa waktu berlalu sangat amat lambat saat aku berada di dalam satu ruangan dengan Tuan Huang. Padahal beliau hanya menagih laporan rutinku untuk hari ini, tapi aku merasa sangat tertekan.

Dan tidak dapat ku bayangkan jika beliau mengetahui hubungan khusus yang terjalin antara aku dan putranya.

"Yifan- _ge_!" suara yang sangat ku suka itu memanggil namaku lantang.

Ku hentikan langkahku dan menoleh ke belakang. Tao berlari kecil ke arahku, wajahnya tampak berseri. Senang rasanya melihatnya sehat seperti ini.

" _Gege_ mau kemana?" tanyanya, dengan tatapan yang berbinar. Indah sekali.

"Aku mau menjemput Nyonya, kenapa?"

"Sebentar, aku ada sesuatu" ia merogoh saku celana pendeknya.

Ku lihat sebuah gelang yang terbuat dari tali berwarna hitam dengan liontin kunci yang berkelap-kelip oleh gliter berwarna silver.

"Sini tangan kanan _gege_ " pintanya, ku ulurkan tangan kananku. Tao memakaikan gelang tersebut dan tersenyum puas.

"Ah cocok! Kita kembaran!" ia sangat semangat memperlihatkan gelang yang sama menghiasi tangan kirinya dengan hiasan yang berbeda, berbentuk gembok.

"Jangan sampai hilang"

Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Pasti"

Jujur saja aku masih memikirkan kecemasanku, meski aku tengah memperhatikan gelang di tangan kananku.

"Aku tahu apa yang _gege_ pikirkan" ucap Tao, membuatku mengangkat wajah cepat.

Ia tersenyum manis, mengamit pipiku dengan tangannya yang halus. Dan tak bisa ku tolak saat bibirnya melekat di bibirku. Hanya ciuman singkat, tapi mampu menenangkan hatiku.

" _Just think about me and us_ , ' _kay_?" ia menempelkan keningnya dengan berjinjit.

Aku mengangguk pelan, menggenggam tangannya di pipiku.

" _I love yo_ u" aku berbisik.

" _Love you more_ ~"

Apa aku bisa lega sekarang?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Another song for you about your love**_

' _ **Cause you love the me that's full of faults**_

 _ **I wish you could see it from this view**_

' _ **Cause everything around you is a little bit**_

 _ **Brighter from your love**_

Aku terus bernyanyi, meski bibirku tak berucap namun hatiku melantunkan bait demi bait lagu cinta yang sebenarnya tak mampu mewakili seluruh isi hatiku.

Cahayamu telah menelanku, hangat dan menenangkan. Tapi di balik itu rasa takut tetap ada.

Aku terus bertanya-tanya. Benarkah kau menerimaku apa adanya? Meski masa lalu ku tergolong buruk? Bisakah?

Karena kau tahu, cahaya cintamu berhasil menelanku.

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, pikiran dan tenagaku terkuras habis. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini banyak sekali hal yang terjadi, mulai dari masalah perusahaan Tuan Huang yang harus ku bereskan, masalah bawahanku, dan masalah perasaanku yang semakin hari semakin menjadi.

Ku gantungkan kemejaku pada _hanger_ di dalam lemari, dan membuka celana yang ku kenakan tapi urung ku lakukan karena pintu kamarku tiba-tiba terbuka cepat.

Aku berbalik, mengangkat satu alis melihat Tao yang berdiri di dekat pintu yang mengenakan piyama biru muda. Ok, malam ini memang sudah pukul sembilan malam, tapi kenapa dia juga menbawa gulingnya?

Ku lihat matanya tak lepas menatap tubuhku yang lumayan berotot dan wajahnya bersemu.

"Kenapa diam disana?" tanyaku menyadarkannya. Ia mengerjap lalu menatapku malu-malu. Manis sekali.

"Eh...ah..sepertinya a-aku masuk di saat yang tidak tepat ya" bola matanya lari kemana-mana. Dia pasti sangat malu.

"Tidak, ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanyaku seraya menutup pintu lemari.

Tao menundukkan kepalanya memainkan jemari-jemari tangannya. Aku diam menunggu.

"Uhm...bo..boleh aku tidur bersama _gege_ malam ini?" suaranya terdengar agak pelan. Aku tersenyum.

"Berdiri di sana dulu, ku bereskan tempat tidur" kataku berjalan ke tempat tidur.

Ranjangku tidak sebesar tempat tidurnya, tapi bisa ku pastikan terlihat rapi dan nyaman untuk di tiduri. Aku hendak meletakkan bantal kembali saat ku rasakan sesuatu yang hangat menempel di punggungku, tepat di bekas lukaku.

Aku menoleh ke balik punggungku, ku lihat Tao sudah berdiri di belakangku. Ah, hangat itu tangannya ya, pantas.

"Bekas apa ini _ge_?" tanyanya meraba luka di punggungku.

"Itu luka lima tahun yang lalu" jawabku santai.

"Ada yang melukai _gege_?" suaranya terdengar cemas.

Aku harus bercerita tentang ini. Semoga Tao tidak menjauhiku karena hal ini.

"Dulu aku bukan orang baik-baik" aku berbalik menatapnya, tatapan Tao seolah sedang mencari sesuatu di dalam mataku.

"Lalu?"

Ku genggam kedua tangannya, menunduk.

"Aku mantan petarung jalanan, berkelahi untuk mencari uang" semoga suaraku tidak terdengar bergetar.

"Tapi _gege_ sudah berubah. Yifan- _ge_ yang ku kenal sekarang orang yang baik dan sampai kapanpun tetap orang baik" ia berkata lembut.

Ku angkat wajahku, menatapnya sendu.

"Aku sering melukai orang. Aku bukan orang baik, aku kotor, tidak pantas untukmu"

Tao menggeleng pelan, melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku dan memegang pipiku.

"Aku mencintaimu apapun dirimu, itu bukan alasan. Tidak ada kata tidak pantas dalam hidupku. Kau tidak takut?"

"Takut apa?"

"Apa saja bisa terjadi, apalagi―"

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan hari esok, aku ingin menikmati saat ini detik ini. Kenapa aku harus takut pada orang yang kucintai?"

Bolehkah aku bahagia saat ini? Mendengarnya mengatakan itu membuatku tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Apapun _gege_ , siapapun diri _gege_ , aku tetap mencintai _gege_ dan jangan pernah meragukan hal itu" ucapnya agak berbisik. Aku mengangguk kecil.

Tao tersenyum tipis, tanpa ragu ku lahap bibir ranumnya yang menggoda itu. Ia memeluk leherku dan membalas lidahku yang saat ini menjelajahi rongga mulutnya.

 _See_? Sekali lagi cahayamu berhasil menelanku.

 _ **I wanna dance the night away with you**_

 _ **I wanna love because you tought me too**_

 _ **I wanna laugh all you tears away**_

 _ **I wanna sing cause every single**_

 _ **Note and words it's just for you**_

 _ **Hope it's enough?**_

Lega. Mungkin saat ini itulah yang ku rasakan. Perasaanku jauh lebih baik, berkat dirimu. Kau adalah anugrah terindah dalam hidupku.

Maukah kau menari bersamaku menghabiskan malam ini? Jika tidak, aku akan tertawa. Menertawakan diriku yang bodoh ini dan menghapus kesedihanmu. Berharap cukup akan itu semua, karena aku mencintaimu dan kau lah yang telah mengajariku.

Suara nafas Tao yang teratur mampu membuat rileks otot-otot tubuhku, ku peluk tubuhnya erat tapi tidak membuatnya merasa sesak, aku ingin dia nyaman berada di dalam pelukanku. Dan terbukti, karena Tao tertidur pulas meski petir menggelegar di luar sana, sedikitpun ia tidak terusik.

Ku tundukkan wajahku untuk menatap wajah tidurnya. Menangkan, manis, dan polos. Aku benar-benar bahagia, malam ini aku bisa menghabiskan malam bersamanya.

Ku kecup keningnya, Tao menggumam lirih dan melesakkan wajahnya ke dadaku. Tuhan, jangan biarkan malam ini cepat berlalu, kumohon.

" _I love you_ " bisikku, mendekap lembut kepalanya.

Aku tidak pernah bosan mengatakannya, namun sayangnya aku tidak pintar bernyanyi, menyanyikan tentang perasaanku. Tapi jika ia mau, aku bisa mengatakan tiap kalimat dan kata hanya untuknya.

Aku mencintainya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Not a day goes by that i don't think**_

 _ **About you and the love you've given me**_

 _ **I wish you could see it from this view**_

' _ **Cause everything around you is a little bit**_

 _ **Brighter from your love**_

 _ **Life is just so much better from your love**_

Apa yang bisa ku berikan? Apa? Apa yang bisa ku lakukan?

Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak memiliki apapun. Sosokmu dan cintamu, semuanya menjadi satu di dalam kepalaku.

Apa kau mengerti? Kalau kau mengerti, katakan padaku apa yang harus ku berikan padamu, untukmu, untuk cintamu.

Semuanya terlalu absurd, akankah cahayamu dapat menerangiku? Menelanku kembali? Dan membuat hidupku lebih baik dengan cintamu...

"Yifan- _ge_!"

Suara itu melempar ku kembali, aku menoleh ke sisi kiriku. Menatap ling-lung Tao yang keheranan menatapku.

" _Gege_ menyetir sambil melamun?" tanyanya heran.

"Maaf, aku hanya..." aku menelan ludah, berusaha fokus menyetir.

Dapat ku rasakan tatapan intens Tao. Duh, apa mungkin dia menyadari kegelisahan ku?

"Apa yang akhir-akhir ini _gege_ pikirkan? _Gege_ seperti orang ling-lung" ujarnya, mampu menusuk dadaku. Tapi aku harus mengatakan padanya?

"Aku...aku berpikir apa yang harus ku berikan padamu" kataku.

"Maksut _gege_?"

"Sejauh ini aku sudah banyak menerima apa yang ku butuhkan darimu, tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan apapun"

"Kata siapa _gege_ tidak memberikan apapun padaku?"

"Aku?"

"Dengar, bukankah kita sudah membahas hal ini sebelumnya? Apa lagi yang Yifan- _ge_ pikirkan?"

Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa _peach_.

"Aku merasa―"

"Tidak pantas untukku? Kita berbeda?"

Aku terdiam mendengarnya. Aku tahu hal itu akan menyakitinya.

"Aku sudah menerima semua yang ku inginkan dari _gege_ , Yifan- _ge_ tidak perlu lagi memikirkannya karena aku sudah mendapatkannya" suaranya melembut.

Jujur, aku bingung mau mengatakan apa.

"Tepikan mobilnya" pintanya, membuatku menoleh menatapnya.

"Tepikan saja!" ia memaksaku.

Aku tidak punya pilihan, ku tepikan mobil ini di tempat yang menurut ku aman.

Alisku terangkat satu melihatnya melepas _safety belt_ dan menuju ke arahku, aku tidak berkutik saat ternyata Tao tiba-tiba duduk di pangkuanku dan memeluk leherku.

"Aku tidak mau _gege_ memikirkan hal itu lagi, aku sudah mendapatkannya" suaranya terdengar lembut. Tanganku bergerak ragu memeluk pinggangnya.

"Apa itu cukup?" ku letakkan daguku di pundaknya.

"Lebih dari cukup _ge_ , aku sudah menerimanya, mendapatkan hati dan cintamu, aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa lagi"

"Aku merasa tidak pantas"

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan hatiku pada orang yang tidak pantas _ge_ , ingat itu"

Ku eratkan pelukanku di pinggangnya, berkatnya pikiranku jauh lebih jernih saat ini. Aku tidak mau kehilangannya.

"Jangan berhenti memberikan cahayamu, percayakan hatimu padaku, karena hidupku jauh lebih baik dengan cintamu..." aku berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku juga, ingat hati _gege_ sudah _gege_ berikan padaku, aku yang memilikinya"

Aku mengangguk, menghirup wangi tubuhnya yang manis.

Aku berjanji sampai kapanpun akan ku jaga hati yang sudah kau percayakan padaku.

Aku mencintaimu, tidak akan bosan aku menyanyikan kalimat dan kata itu.

 _ **I wanna sing like every single**_

 _ **Note ane words it's all for you...**_

 **FIN**

Current Song: Notes and Words

By: One Ok Rock

Dan sekuelnya masih sisa satu :)

 _Regards_ , Skylar


	3. Love Paradise FINAL

**Love Me Harder**

 _Oneshoot final_ :)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **You're always on my mind**_

 _ **All day just all the time**_

 _ **You're everything to me**_

 _ **Brightest star to let me see**_

Senyum itu lagi, salah satu yang ku suka darinya adalah senyumnya. Manis, membuat hatiku damai. Senyumnya mampu membuatku melupakan segala hal yang ada untuk sejenak.

Tidak pernah lepas dari ingatanku, tentangmu, sosokmu, senyummu, dan yang paling berarti bagiku, yaitu cintamu.

Sering kali aku berpikir jika diriku ini tidak pantas dan tidak akan pernah pantas memiliki hatimu. Tapi kau tahu, kau selalu tersenyum meski ku lihat sinar kesedihan saat aku mengutarakannya. Tapi lagi-lagi sinar cintamu yang sangat terang mampu menelan sisi gelap dalam diriku,mengusir semua pikiran negatifku,dan membuatku dapat melihat akan cahayamu yang tak pernah redup.

Apa kau tahu? Kau adalah anugrah yang Tuhan berikan padaku.

Bintang paling terang yang membuatku bisa melihat akan segala sesuatu hal...

Tuhan... Engkau benar-benar maha segala-galanya. Aku bersyukur Engkau menciptakan makhluk seindah dirinya, dengan komposisi tepat dan pahatan yang sempurna Engkau menghadiahi ku sosoknya yang sangat luar biasa.

Aku bahkan tidak pernah bosan memandangnya, memperhatikan tiap lekuk di wajahnya, sepasang mata bak mutiara yang beningnya, hidung mancung yang selalu membuatku iri, pipi gembil berisi yang halus dan bibir kucing berwarna merah yang selalu basah, menggoda.

Kini bibir itu tertarik membentuk senyuman tipis, dan aku tidak akan pernah bosan.

"Yifan- _ge_ ia memanggilku, ada nada geli di suaranya.

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali, tersadar dari lamunan kecilku tentangnya. Yeah, selalu.

Alisku terangkat satu melihatnya yang tersenyum aneh padaku. Ada yang salah denganku?

Karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapannya itu, aku menunduk menyelidik tubuhku atau lebih tepatnya menyelidik pakaian yang ku kenakan.

Tidak ada yang aneh kok, kemeja, dasi, jas, dan celana...ya Tuhan, resleting celanaku belum ku tutup! Pantas.

Sial!

"Ahahahahahahahahaha!" Tao tergelak.

Aku mendengus masam. Gila, aku benar-benar malu. Sialan! Bagaimana bisa aku lupa tidak menutup resleting celanaku kembali?! _Stupid_ Wu!

Gara-gara tergesa keluar dari kamar mandi sampai aku lupa dengan hal yang paling fatal, untungnya aku belum keluar kamar, bisa-bisa semua pegawai disini memiliki bahan untuk menggosip.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya mengantar Tuan dan Nyonya?" tanyaku, berusaha merubah suasana aneh yang ku rasakan.

"Hmpfh...itu..haha" Tao berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Dasar, apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku benar-benar malu?

Rasanya aku ingin lari saja.

"Hm?" ku naikkan satu alisku.

Tao mengatur nafasnya, meski begitu bibir kucingnya tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum geli.

 _Oh great_ , seharian ini ia akan memiliki bahan tertawaan.

"Itu...hehe...aku datang untuk memanggilmu Fanfan- _ge_ " ujarnya menyeringai.

"Lagipula kenapa tidak ke kamar mandi di luar sih?" alisnya naik sebelah menatapku.

"Tadi antri, aku sudah tidak kuat" kataku, Tao tertawa lagi namun lebih pelan.

"Terus saja tertawa" aku mendengus, pura-pura kesal.

"Ehehe, maaf _gege_ ~" Tao berdiri dari tempat tidur, memeluk pinggangku dengan memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

"Ya sudah ayo" ajakku, melepas tangannya di pinggangku.

Tenang, resleting celanaku sudah ku tutup kok. Haha.

Tao memeluk lengan kananku sembari ku tutup pintu kamar dengan tangan kiriku yang bebas. Kami memang mesra jika sedang berdua, tidak mungkin juga 'kan kami mesra-mesraan di depan Tuan dan Nyonya Huang? Bisa-bisa aku di tembak mati.

"Kenapa kamu tidak ikut mereka?" tanyaku. Kami sengaja berjalan pelan menuju pintu utama.

"Kalau aku ikut aku tidak bisa berduaan dengan _gege_ dong?" ia balas menatapku dengan mata berbinar.

Ya, memang sih. Frekuensi kami berduaan lumayan jarang. Maklum, aku masih agak takut jika berduaan dengannya, takut jika ada yang memergoki kami.

"Tidak takut ada yang melihat?" aku melirik tangannya yang mendekap lengan kananku.

"Biarkan saja, silahkan mengadu ke _Baba_ kalau ingin di pecat dari rumah ini" ucapnya santai, aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

Tao memang putra semata wayang di rumah ini, jadi apapun yang berkaitan dengan rumah ini dan isinya, Ruki turut ambil andil, bahkan soal pegawai pun dia tidak ingin di lancangi, begitulah.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, bukankah Tuan dan Nyonya akan lama di Shenyang?" tanyaku lagi. Tao mengangguk.

"Memang, kalau tidak salah, sekitar seminggu. Kenapa?" mata bulatnya menatapku polos. Ku lemparkan tatapanku ke depan, aku tidak tahan jika Tao sudah menatapku seperti itu.

"Tidak, apa tidak kesepian nanti?" godaku, menoleh padanya sekilas.

"Kan ada Fanfan- _ge_ , kita bisa berduaan. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi"

"Tidak sabar untuk apa?"

"Untuk apa saja"

"Tidak takut kalau Chen melapor?"

"Tidak" sahutnya mantap.

"Sungguh?"

Tao berhenti berjalan, begitu pula denganku yang mengikutinya karena lenganku yang masih di dekapnya.

"Baiklah...aku takut" ucapnya dengan wajah sedikit murung.

Ah, aku sudah berdosa membuatnya berwajah seperti itu.

Ku lepas dekapannya di lenganku dan ku raih tubuhnya, ku peluk dan Tao balas memelukku.

" _You still love me_ , _right_?" tanyaku agak berbisik, Tao mengangguk.

" _Forever love you"_

Aku tersenyum. Ia melepas pelukanku, menatapku dan tersenyum iseng. Aku tersentak kecil saat dia mengecup bibirku kilat, tapi saat akan ku balas dia sudah berkelit menjauh dariku dengan menjulurkan lidah.

"Tao! _Mama_ dan _Baba_ akan berangkat nih~!"

"Aku datang _Mama_!" sahutnya lantang.

Tao mengejekku dengan menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari keluar, aku hanya mendengus kecil.

Awas saja nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **You touch me in my dream**_

 _ **We kiss in every scene**_

 _ **I pray to be with you through**_

 _ **Rain and shiny days**_

Hangat, damai dan tenang.

Itulah yang ku rasakan saat bersamamu. Menentramkan hatiku, meredam semua ketakutanku akan kehangatan tubuhmu. Sentuhan lembutmu membuaiku, seolah membimbingku jauh ke alam mimpi. Dan aku tidak mau semua ini cepat berakhir.

Aku tidak peduli meski angin kencang menerpa dan hujan mengguyur, selama masih bersamamu aku akan terus berdo'a agar kita selalu bersama.

Melalui segala hal bersama, saat bahagia, sedih dan bahkan saat-saat sulit sekalipun. Aku tidak butuh jawaban dari mulutmu, karena aku sudah mendapatkannya, dari tatapan matamu dan kehangatan tubuhmu yang selalu melindungiku.

Aku tidak keberatan seerat apa kau memelukku, dengan begitu aku akan dengan senang hati menyandarkan kepalaku di dada bidangmu. Hangat.

Bibirku terkunci rapat, menatap ke dalam matamu yang tajam, dan bibirmu merekat di bibirku. Apa kau dengar? Hatiku bersorak riang, darahku berdesir memberi semangat.

Hangat lidahmu menyapu permukaan bibirku. Lembut kau mainkan bibirmu, membuatku terbuai dan harus ku buka mulutku.

Lidahku menyambut lidahmu, bergulat di dalam mulutku. Aku menikmatinya _ge_ , sangat. Hanyutkan aku, jadikan aku milikmu, miliki aku seutuhnya. Aku menginginkanmu.

Tak bosannya lidahku berkelit, tapi aku tidak menemukan lidah hangatmu. Enggan ku buka mataku dengan kening mengerut, tapi yang ku lihat hanya dada telanjangmu.

Eh? Bukankah baru saja kita berciuman?

Kerutan di keningku semakin dalam, aku mendongak dan ku lihat wajah tidurmu yang tenang. Tunggu! Berarti ciuman tadi itu hanya mimpi?

Aku menggerutu merutuki kebodohanku. Bisa-bisanya aku tidak bisa membedakan mana yang mimpi dan mana yang nyata. Cih, bodohnya aku!

Kurasa wajahku sudah sangat merah saat ini. Kusandarkan kepalaku ke dada Yifan- _ge_ , aku benar-benar malu. Untung saja dia tidak melihat wajah tidurku tadi, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya jika seandainya dia melihat wajah tidurku yang mungkin sangat aneh.

Suara detak jarum jam di kamarku ini tidak mampu meredam suara detak jantungku, sepertinya aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini, padahal _gege_ sudah sangat lelap bahkan merelakan lengan bisepnya menjadi bantalku.

Ku rapatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya, tatapan mataku tak lepas memperhatikan wajah tidur Yifan- _ge_ yang tetap tampan.

Aku penasaran, kenapa dia selalu memakai kain penutup itu? Padahal dia tetap tampan tanpa kain pengganggu itu.

Ku lihat matanya bergerak-gerak dan beberapa detik kemudian matanya terbuka, kulepaskan tangan kananku dari pinggangnya dan menyentuh pipi tirusnya. Yifan- _ge_ langsung menunduk menatapku, aku tersenyum dan keningnya mengerut samar.

"Tidak tidur?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Aku terbangun" jawabku, menyusuri rahangnya dengan telunjukku.

"Kenapa? Dingin?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Hangat kok"

"Lalu?"

Ku tatap matanya, telunjukku beralih ke bibir tebalnya. _Gege_ hanya diam menatapku.

" _Ge_ " suaraku kubuat sesengau mungkin.

"Hm?" tangannya yang ku jadikan bantal mendorong kepalaku menempel ke dadanya.

"Bisa kita..." sengaja tak ku lanjutkan kalimatku. Aku terlalu malu mengatakannya.

Tapi aku yakin Yifan- _ge_ paham akan kalimatku yang menggantung itu. Tangannya melonggar, ia kembali menunduk menatapku yang memang sejak tadi mendongak menatapnya. Satu alisnya terangkat, tatapan matanya seperti sedang mencari jawaban di dalam mataku.

"Tidak" ucapnya tegas. Aku merengut.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, apa itu harus?"

"Tapi 'kan―"

"Apa cintaku kurang?"

"Bukan begitu _ge_ , aku hanya ingin kita..."

 _Gege_ melepas pelukannya sebelum ku selesaikan kalimatku, sepertinya dia marah.

Akupun bangkit duduk, mendekatinya yang duduk memunggungiku, ku lingkarkan tanganku memeluk lehernya dan meletakkan daguku ke pundaknya, Yifan- _ge_ diam tak bergeming.

"...aku tidak mau melakukannya bukan berarti aku tidak benar-benar mencintaimu _peach_ " ujarnya, suaranya terdengar sedih.

"Aku tahu _ge_ , aku hanya ingin bersatu denganmu" kataku merajuk. Ia megangi tanganku yang melingkari lehernya.

"Apa semua pasangan kekasih wajib melakukan itu?"

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Dengar..." ― "Aku tidak mau menyuntuhmu untuk saat ini, karena cintaku tulus dan aku tidak mau menodaimu"

Aku tak berkomentar. Jujur saja aku agak kecewa, padahal aku menginginkannya. Apa aku harus menunggu sampai Yifan- _ge_ mau?

".. _..i'll love you till i die_ " gumamku di telinganya. Yifan- _ge_ meremas tanganku.

" _Deep as sea_ , _wide as sky_ " ucapnya lembut.

Satu alisku terangkat, aku berusaha melihat wajahnya dan Yifan- _ge_ menoleh padaku.

"Darimana kata-kata itu?" tanyaku, tertarik dengan kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari mulutnya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Aku berusaha mencari kata-kata untuk membalas kalimatnya.

"Gege mencintaiku?"

Ia mengangguk. "Sangat"

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. _The beauty of our love paints rainbows everywhere we go_..." ku kecup pipi kirinya cepat. Yifan- _ge_ tertawa kecil.

Tangannya menarik tanganku yang berada di lehernya, membuatku harus bangkit memutar dan duduk di pangkuannya, _gege_ melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggangku saat ku sandarkan punggungku ke tubuhnya.

" _Need you all my life_ " ia berbisik, aku terkikik karena merinding. Nafasnya terasa hangat, kurasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh telingaku.

" _You're my hope_ " lanjutnya di telingkau.

" _You're my pride_ " sahutku tidak mau kalah.

Ku pegang tangannya erat. " _In your arms i find my heaven_ "

Aku pasrah saat Yifan- _ge_ merobohkan tubuhnya ke ranjang, ia membalikkan posisi kami dengan cepat dan kini ia berada di atasku, membelai rambutku lembut. Dan mataku tidak bisa berpaling menatap mata abu-abunya.

" _In your eyes, my sea and sky_ " desisku, ia tersenyum.

 _Gege_ mengecup keningku,lanjut ke masing-masing kelopak mataku,pindah ke hidungku. Dan aku menunggu, ku pejamkan mataku untuk menyambut kecupan selanjutnya. Kehangatan itu ku rasakan menyapa bibirku. Lembut.

Segera ku buka bibirku memberikan akses untuk lidahnya yang tanpa ragu mengabsen gigi-gigiku dengan teliti, lidahnya melilit lidahku, menuntun lidahku agar melawan lidahnya.

Tanganku meremas rambut pirangnya, otomatis mendorong kepalanya, membuat ciuman kami semakin dalam. Aku tidak kuasa menahan gejolak nafsuku membalas ciumannya, kurasa Yifan- _ge_ mendengar deru nafasku yang mulai berat.

 **.**

 **.**

Semakin panas ciuman sepasang kekasih itu, semakin membuat Tao mengeram di dalam ciuman. Nafasnya mulai tersendat-sendat,Reita yang menyadari akan gelagat kekasih mungilnya yang kehabisan nafas, melepas bibirnya, menjilat saliva yang merembes dari sudut bibir si manis Huang.

"Aah! Nghh~" Tao cepat menggigit bibir bawahnya saat lidah Reita menyapa rahangnya dan turun ke leher putihnya.

Pemuda cantik itu refleks menutup mulutnya, berusaha meredam desahan lirih yang dengan nakal terus keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

"Gegeehhh~ nnhh..." ia meracau.

Sang pemilik nama asyik mencecap leher kekasih hingga menimbulkan bekas merah yang disebut kissmark. Saat bibirnya sibuk dengan kulit leher Tao, tangan kirinya bergerak menelusup di balik t-shirt kekasihnya. Menjelajah perut rampingnya dan naik ke _nipple_ Tao yang sudah mengeras.

"Aahh...uuhhh..gegeehhh~"

Yifan tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Tao yang memerah, di kecupnya bibir kucing menggoda milik kekasihnya itu yang terbuka―sibuk mendesah.

" _May life our love paradise_ " bisik Yifan basah.

Tao membuka matanya, menatap wajah Yifan dengan wajah pasrah. Bibirnya terbuka seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi tanpa di duga pemuda mungil itu, Yifan malah menarik kembali tangannya dan mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bangkit.

" _Ge_?" panggil Tao drngan keningnya mengerut heran melihat Yifan.

"Cukup sampai disini" ucapnya seraya turun dari ranjang.

Tao menggembungkan pipinya kesal, Yifan tertawa melihat wajah kesal kekasihnya yang menurutnya lucu itu. Pemuda cantik semampai itu menyambar bantal dan melemparkannya pada sang _bodyguard_.

" _I hate gege_!" Tao melotot kesal, di sambut gelak tawa Yifan.

 **＊** **FIN** **＊**

Current Song: Love Paradise

By: Kelly Chan

Tamaaaatt~ semoga suka :3

 _Regards_ , Skylar


End file.
